Love Like War
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Collaboration with Sensitive Soybean! After A-Rise's meeting with μ's, Erina and Anju are more interested with the charismatic member of μ's. Knowing that they were both interested with the same girl, the two desperately try to gain her attention more than the the other. But what happens when the members of μ's find out and get in their way because of their own feelings.
1. Yume No Tobira

Hello everyone, this a brand new story, not only from me, but from Sensitive Soybean. We have decided to do a collaboration and so here it is.

Hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: Sensitive Soybean and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>On the roof of UTX's building, two live performances will take place. The very first being A-Rise's performance, followed by μ's.<p>

A-Rise had just finished their performance with their latest song, "Shocking Party." It had stunned them all, sending shivers down their spines. That performance had scared them into a realization that it would be impossible to beat their brand new idols.

But with the wise and inspiring words from their center and leader, they had gathered their courage to perform to the best of their abilities, with the mindset that they will make it past preliminaries and possibly, win the whole thing.

They all walked to the stage and took their places. As they all took a deep breath, their performance began.

* * *

><p>The song ended and everyone present on UTX's rooftop were all amazed, but not as much as A-Rise. They were truly mesmerized by the wonderful performance that had just taken place on their rooftop.<p>

The members of μ's were all dispersing to the crowd of friends that had come to watch them. They were all amazing, but one girl had captured their hearts with that single performance.

The said girl headed towards them along with her fellow members. As they reached their rivals, the leader held out her hand to them and said, "That was an amazing performance from you, it gave us goose bumps."

What she had chosen to say also surprised them, and as Tsubasa was going to shake her hand and answer her, the two other members stepped in to speak.

"The same could be said to you, you really do draw people in with your charisma." Erina said as she shook her hand.

"Ehh, um, I'm pretty sure I wasn't all that great by myself, but together I'm sure we gave an amazing performance."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Honoka-san. Together, you are all excellent, but even by yourself I'm sure you would still give a breathtaking show." Anju had told Honoka after Erina stopped shaking hands with Honoka and allowed her to do the same.

"Hehe, you give me too much credit." Honoka laughed sheepishly as she was given an array of compliments.

"They're right Honoka, you are an excellent leader after all if you didn't motivate us before this performance, we're all pretty sure that we wouldn't have the guts to give such a great live." Eri had told the ginger haired leader.

"That's right. As lazy and undisciplined as you are, you're still a wonderful leader because you inspire us all with your words alone." Umi had joined in complimenting Honoka.

"See Honoka-san, your members agree with us. You should really believe our compliments because they're nothing but the truth." Anju had looked Honoka right in the eye, and made her blush in the process.

"...I-I see, I guess if you all say so." Honoka looked down and played with her with her fingers, trying to hide the redness of her face. Although, that was all in vain, considering the members of μ's and the two members of A-Rise saw it and all thought of the same thing.

"S-she's so cute."

"It seems like you all forgot I was here..." Tsubasa said from behind the crowd surrounding Honoka.

"Anyways, since we're all here and the live is over. Why don't we all celebrate?" Nozomi suggested, ignoring the poor Tsubasa.

"That's a great idea, let's have it here in UTX." Erina suggested and started walking to the door out of the roof. "Follow me, I know where we can celebrate."

Erina lead the way, along with Anju, to a place where they were they could throw a party. Everyone at the roof followed the two's lead, leaving only Tsubasa behind, all alone in the roof.

"Ehh, what just happened?" She said to no one in particular, considering there was no one around.

As the girl came back to her senses, she immediately started for the door.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I have you all enjoyed is chapter. Sorry that it was pretty short, but I hope you guys can still be interested for what's to come. Sensitive Soybean-san and I will do our best on this story. So, we hope you can review this and tell us your thoughts.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. Confessions?

Hi, I'm Soybean. Nice to meet you all. There were a few blocks I had to face while writing this, but I still enjoyed writing it nontheless. I hope you enjoy this rollercoaster of a chapter. Also, sorry about Tsubasa. (*´・ｖ・)

NxM: Hello everyone, in this chapter Sensitive Soybean did a lot of the writing, but I did write quite a bit of this too. Also, I'm really sorry for the long updates on my other stories, I've been playing a lot of SIF, so I've been preoccupied, I'll try my best to focus on my stories. So, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Before they all made it A-Rise's club room, Honoka's classmates and friends told them that they had to leave, leaving Honoka surrounded with people that liked her. ( Although she has no clue about it.)<p>

They walked through various hallways and ended up at a room that was probably customized just for A-Rise's.

They all entered the room and Honoka could not hold the giddy grin as she looked around A-Rise's clubroom, astounded by how spacious and how well decorated it was. Everyone in Muse gasped in awe with their leader.

Tsubasa chuckled at their reaction.

"Impressed, I see. Now why don't you take a seat and-"

Everyone continued what they were doing, completely ignoring Tsubasa.

Clearing her throat, Tsubasa decided to raise the volume of her voice.

"Everyone, if you please-"

Anju coughed into her fist.

"May I ask that you all take a seat?"

This quickly captured all of the members of Muse's attention, and they all nodded in agreement, quickly finding a place to sit.

Tsubasa stared blankly at the table in front of her, robotically sitting down in between Erina and Anju, astounded at how much she was ignored.

Once everyone settled into their seats, Anju cleared her throat.

"You guys did a wonderful Live tonight," Anju gave one of her charming smiles, "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"Sure!" The ginger-haired leader suddenly exclaimed before thinking through.

The brunette jumped slighty at the quick response before giggling. The rest of the group seemed to join in with the giggle fit while the poor leader's face was tinted a slight pink from embarassment of her sudden reply.

Honoka then spoke up once again to add to herself after the giggles died down.

"I-I mean," she stuttered slightly, "If you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind." Anju said with a smile pointed towards their beloved. She looked to her right, "Tsubasa, can you bring some drinks?"

The said girl furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her violet-eyed friend, "Huh? Why me?"

Anju's smile disappeared as she heard the questioned response. It was then replaced by a small pout. She lowered her head slightly and tilted her head up for her eyes to meet emerald green ones, "Onegai, Tsubasa-chan."

Of course, Anju's Onegai wasn't as effective as Kotori's, but it was still enough to make little Tsubasa agree to any task.

"Hm, for some reason I feel like I've seen this somewhere before." Honoka said causing Umi and Kotori looked at her. Umi giving her a blank stare along with a sigh, while Kotori just chuckled awkwardly.

Silence fell into the room and as odd as it was, the rest of the group was now looking at their direction waiting intently for Tsubasa's response. For the first time tonight, she was the spotlight... kinda.

The girl then coughed into her fist before showing off a cheeky smile of exellence, "I guess it can't be helped."

She then stood up from her seat and made her way to the door in a showy fashion. Though much to her luck, the girl was once again ignored by the groups that were now talking among themselves.

*sniff, sniff* She slouched slighty and walked out the clubroom. "When will my time come?"

The clubroom then became lively with conversations and giggles that came from the members. Anju and Erena were quickly fitted in with the group and carried on the conversation of who knows what. Maybe about Nozomi's habit of groping girls. That piece of information did make the two surprise, considering at how she was like the mother of Muse.

The short-haired girl then came back from her task while holding a tray of tea cups. She made her way to the table that was surrounded by the group and placed it down in the center.

"So, what are you guys talkin-" The sentence was not finished as another voiced overpowered it.

"Oh, Honoka," A certain purple-head said out of what seemed to be the blue, "Would you mind stepping out into the hallway with Anju and I for a moment?"

The ginger-haired girl was caught off-guard by the sudden question. She looked at her group members that were now surprisingly looking back at her, waiting for her response.

"Ahhh..." She mused, "Sure?" She replied as she gave a smile of uncertainty. Her group members didn't seem too delighted with the response.

Anju gave a small nod and grinned. "Shall we go?"

Erena nodded in response and stood from her seat. She made her way to the door as Anju tailed behind her. Before making her way out the door, she looked back at the leader.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Ah." The ginger-haired girl looked at her friends only to find them with slightly disappointed faces, "It'll be quick, guys," She gave a reassuring smile, "I promise."

Honoka stood from her seat and made her way to where Anju was standing. Anju politely stepped to the side so Honoka could walk into through the hallway. But before she followed her lead, she looked back at the group and gave a mischievous smile and wink.

"Enjoy your drinks for now."

* * *

><p>The fishy atmosphere could only make the group question the situation as they tried to make some reasonable assumptions.<p>

"M-maybe they're doing something shameful!" a certain second year blurted out as her face gained a vibrant red tint. She brought her hands to her face, covering the embarrassing look and made a small of what seemed to be a whinning sound.

Her best friend that sat next to her could only pat her back for comfort. "I'm sure Honoka-chan wouldn't agree to do something like that, Umi-chan." Kotori proposed as she gave an unsteady giggle.

"She's right, Umi," Maki added in, trying to help calm down the blushing girl, "Honoka would never do such a thing." There was some doubtfulness in her tone.

A malicious laugh was heard among the group.

"Buuuut..." a cetain twin-tailed girl mused as she made her way to the door, "It could be something along the lines of that." She was now in a pouncing position.

"Nozomi," Eri sighed as she looked over to her best friend, "Honoka said that it would be quick. We should take her word for it."

"I agree," Hanayo said as she twiddled her thumbs nervously in her lap, "She did promise."

Nico then rose from her seat and made her way to the door, "Promised or not, something's up."

Nozomi moved to the side as Nico approached the door. She then slowly turned the door handle and carefully opened the door a crack. The short girl then peeked her eye through the opening.

As she did so, a little cat jumped from her seat and ran to the doorway.

"Rin wants to see, too, nya!"

Nozomi then joined the peeking duo that was now fighting over who gets to look first.

"H-hey!" The blonde shouted across the room before making her way to the door.

"You three!"

* * *

><p>Anju, Erena, and Honoka are in the hallway. Honoka's backed up against the wall and is surrounded by both of them, and Muse is spying with fairly loud whispered arguments. Luckily, the three in the hallway couldn't hear them arguing as they were too occupied with their conversation.<p>

"So, Honoka-chan..."

"We were wondering a few things and we hoped you could answer them without questioning our reasons."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"We were wondering if you were dating anyone right now?" This question caused the members of Muse's ears to perk up, curious at the answer.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." This made everyone sigh in relief.

"Are you interested in anyone right now thought, Honoka-chan?" This caused Muse to tense up again.

"Um, no. I don't really pay attention to stuff like that." The Muse members just became a bit gloomy upon hearing that and thought to themselves.

"Has she not noticed all our advances on her all this time?"

"But, has anyone confessed to you yet?" Erina noticed Muse's attraction towards their center and came to a conclusion that they liked her more than close friends do. Anju noticed this as well and became curious at the answer.

"No, I don't think anyone really likes me that way."

"You have a club full of girls that like you that way!" Muse and the two members of A-Rise thought.

"But, what would you do if someone does confess to you? Would you accept it, or reject it?" Anju asked, putting her arm above Honoka's right shoulder.

"Um, uh, I..." Honoka didn't get a chance to answer as the members of Muse couldn't stand seeing there beloved (even though she looked cute as she got flustered trying to answer the question) being forced to answer the question that could affect them all.

"Honoka!" They all came bursting out of the club room, though they wanted to save Honoka from her situation, despite looking so cute as she got flustered trying to answer the question. They had no excuse of why they came bursting out of the room, calling for Honoka's name, but Nico tried her best to come up with an excuse.

"Honoka." They all looked at her, curious at what she would say. "Aren't you thirsty, why don't you come back inside for a drink?"

All of them, except Honoka, gave her a dead panned expression. "Thats your excuse?"

"Nico-chan, how'd you know I was thirsty?" Honoka said, surprising everyone including Nico, who mentioned that she was thirsty. At first, they were all wondering if she was going along with it, or she really is thirsty, considering it was Honoka they may not really know.

Honoka looked at Anju and Erina. "Let's go back inside, kay' Erina-chan, Anju-chan?"

The two looked at each other and sighed. "I guess so."

"I suppose we can leave this matter for another day." Erina and Anju reluctantly walked behind Honoka, who was going inside their club room.

They all walked inside, the Muse members trying to force some distance between Honoka and the two members of A-Rise. They made sure Honoka wouldn't be able to talk to them, or notice them at all.

* * *

><p>The whole clubroom was now silent after the commotion that just happened a few minutes ago. A few glances went from here to there that was either returned with a smile or the face of utter confusion.<p>

The awkward atmosphere made Honoka fidget as she felt eyes gaze at her several times. As she hung her head low, she let out a sigh and looked up. She noticed a clock that was in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened as she read the time that was displayed.

"12:30 a.m"

The panicked girl jumped from her seat and looked at her friends with the face of horror.

"You guys, we better go or else we won't be able to see tomorrow."

The group was stunned by the sudden outburst, but was then replaced by gasps as they looked at the clock that wasn't noticed until now. Kinda like Tsubasa.

The group scrabbled to the door as they made their apologizes to their rivaling group. Before most of them made it into the hallway, a voice stopped their movements.

"Honoka," Anju said as she walked up to the girl's side, "Thanks for coming today."

She laid a loving kiss on the ginger-haired girl's cheek. That ignited fire in some of the Muse members.

"Yes, we really enjoyed having you here with us." Erina did the same as Anju, which only succeeded in making the fire in some members to ignite into flames. They were burning with so much jealousy that steam was coming out of the ears of the possessive members of Muse. The possessive members being Eri, Umi, Kotori, Nico, and Maki.

Honoka gave nervous giggle before returning the thanks with her own. "Thank you for having us," she then began to run out the door, "But I need to get home before my parents kill me!"

The rest of Muse stayed put in their positions as they looked at their rivals. Rivals that were now in a whole new battle. They glared into each other's eyes with the look of determination and anger.

"We enjoyed having you all here as well, but..." Anju walked a bit closer to them as if to brag that she's ahead of them in their pursuit of Honoka. "We would've preferred just having Honoka-chan, right Erina-chan?" She looked at them with an innocent look on her face, smiling like she did nothing wrong, despite what she just said.

"Right, things would've been better if only Honoka was here."Erina gave them a confident grin.

Veins popped up on the foreheads of the easily angered Muse members. Eri tried her best to make a friendly grin, "Maybe next time, we shouldn't bring Honoka along at all." Her smile wasn't convincing with the obvious vein on her forehead.

Let the battles begin.

"What is going here?" Tsubasa yelled very, very loudly, but still no one bothered to pay attention to her.

* * *

><p>NxM: Hey guys, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Also, sorry it also took quite a while, we'll try to update faster next. So, we hope you can tell us your thoughts and prediction on what will happen next.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
